


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Thief (Original Trilogy), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett rarely looks back, for hindsight irritates him. But sometimes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

Thief Drabble

Title: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I play with them sneaksie manfools for no profit. Garrett would be ashamed.

Summary: Garrett rarely looks back, for hindsight irritates him. But sometimes...

Rating: Gen

Word Count: Just over 200 not including all this introductory stuff.

Warning(s)/Spoiler(s): Oblique references to several levels in Thief: The Dark Project/Thief Gold.

*-*-*

In my line of work, there’s no such thing as looking back. Either a heist went well, or you’re dead. So I don’t devote much time to reminiscing. It's far more productive to plan my next heist than contemplate the last one. I may be the greatest living cat burglar, but I hardly have nine lives, and you know what they say about curiosity being bad for kitty’s health.

But I have to wonder… Constantine was impressed with how I dealt with Ramirez. And was he told to set Quince and Jacow after me? Or was that Ramirez' own little idea? Was Ramirez really such an obstacle? And why Ramirez particularly. He could have been as impressed with the Bafford job, breaking into and out of Cragscleft undetected, or a host of other, bigger jobs I pulled. Hell, even to survive the Bonehoard when the great Adolpho didn’t manage it seems impressive compared to putting a Warden in his place.

So I have to wonder. Was Ramirez put on my trail by Constantine? I’ll never know, I suppose. And with this new mech eye, it is easier to look forward than back. If for no other reason than because hindsight annoys me. But sometimes, when I have nothing better to do I wonder when and why exactly Ramirez decided to run out of patience. And why he had quite so much loot in his belt purse that night. 

Someday I may even visit his basement vault and ask him.


End file.
